Haru & Kei Side Stories!
by JaminJazzi
Summary: Haru & Kei have moved away to university and are happy as ever! Join them as they go on new adventures, learn about new emotions and experiences, and realize how much they truly love each other. Each chapter is a new mini story containing their journey together as a couple!
1. Protective

Haru continued to notice the way his fellow teammates would look at Kei. Their eyes would scan her entire frame several times as she would stand in front of him and have a conversation. Haru didn't understand why his teammates would look at her in that way when she was clearly in a relationship with him. Almost every time this happened he wanted to go over to the individual and punch them in the face, but he's not a violent person.

As Haru got out of the pool he noticed the boys whispering near him and he saw Kei had waited for him off to the side. He grabbed his towel and walked over to her.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Your coach asked me to come in to pick up your new diet schedule." She explained.

"Why do you have to pick it up?"

"Because last time you threw it away in the garbage before you got home, so you could have mackerel." She sighed as she recalled the incident. Getting Haru to eat something that wasn't mackerel was like feeding a stubborn child.

"Well I won't do it again, so you can go home." He calmly said.

"Well your coach already went to go grab it for me, so it's okay. How's practice going today anyways?" She asked.

"It's okay. I think I can cut off some more time though." He answered.

"Well I think you're doing great." She encouraged him as she smiled up at him.

"Here you go, Kei." Haru's coach had reached the couple and handed the piece of paper to Kei.

"Thank you. Now I can head home." She smiled at the two men and waved goodbye as she took her leave.

* * *

Haru was changing back into his clothes in the locker room before leaving to head home to Kei. He overheard some of his teammates talking about his significant other on the other side of the lockers.

"She's pretty hot, huh?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind going home to her everyday."

"Nanase doesn't know how lucky he is man."

"Ya, and the things that those two can do too!"

"I know. Maybe she's not satisfied, you know?"

Haru slammed his locker door shut as he heard their words. He felt as though they were disrespecting the woman that he loved and he felt this need to tell them off. He silently walked around the lockers and came in contact with the two boys who were talking about Kei. They both swallowed the lumps in their throat as they looked at Haru.

"Nanase-"

"Don't talk about Kei." Haru simply said.

"We're sorry-"

"Don't talk to her and don't look at her. Don't talk to me either. Show some respect." Haru stared at the two boys for several seconds to see if they understood what he was saying. They silently nodded their heads in unison and Haru then took that opportunity to leave.

* * *

Kei lightly hummed as she placed Haru's dinner in front of him. She sat across from him and smiled. He was about to start eating, but he paused and looked at Kei.

"Kei?"

"Hm?"

"Can you not come to my practices anymore?" Kei was surprised by his request. Had she done something to upset Haru in anyway? Had she overstepped her boundary?

"Why?"

"Just don't come anymore."

"Only if you tell me why." She looked at him with a straight face as she waited.

"You're so troublesome." He commented. She didn't respond. "Okay, it's because I don't like the way some of the guys look at you."

"Look at me?" The information almost seemed foreign to Kei as she looked at Haru.

"They look at you in a inappropriate way whenever you come to my practices and I don't want them looking at you like that, so don't come." That's when Kei realized what he was saying.

"Haru…it's okay."

"No it's not. They should respect you." She placed her hand on the table and waited for Haru to take it, but he didn't catch on.

"Hold my hand." She instructed.

"Why?"

"Because that's what you're supposed to do when I put my hand out like this, now hold it." He silently took her hand in his as her tone changed back to being sweet and gentle.

"Haru, I know they look at me like that, but girls look at you like that too, but as long as they don't come near you then that's okay."

"Huh?"

"You're obviously very good looking, so other girls will look at you and want to talk to you, but that's all they're allowed to do – look. They can look, but they can't touch, so your teammates can look as much as they want, but I don't care because I'm not looking at them. I only have eyes for you, Haru."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, do what you want then." He said. She sighed at his simple answer.

"Were you jealous?" Kei began to tease Haru from across the table. He shook his head.

"I'm not jealous. I'm protective."


	2. Our Child?

Kei heard a knock on the front door while she was doing here reading. She turned around and went to open it. She was very surprised to have a mop of blonde hair yell and hug her.

"Kei-chan!"

"Nagisa?" He smiled up at his old fried as she stared at him in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

"I thought I would come surprise you!" He excitedly said.

"Did you run away from home again?" She asked him.

"Nope! My parents know I'm here for the weekend and they're completely fine with it!" His smile continued to grow as he looked at her. She stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and letting him into the apartment. "Wow! This place is so cool!"

"Not really, so why are you here?" She asked him as she sat back down at the table.

"Just to see you guys! I've missed you, so I'm staying for the weekend."

"Nagisa, you should've given us more notice." She told him.

"Well babies are unexpected, so think of me as your child for the weekend!"

"Our child?"

* * *

"Mom!"

"I'm not your mom, Nagisa." Kei sighed as she heard her friend yell her new nickname.

"You are for the weekend, remember?" He winked at her as she sat down in front of the TV. "What're we doing today?"

"I wanted to relax today." She simply said.

"Aw! But mom! I want to go out!" Nagisa pushed his hair into her shoulder. She looked at him and sighed before easily caving in.

"Okay, let's go to the mall." She replied.

"Ya! What about dad?" He asked as she jumped up from his spot on the floor.

"He has practice a little late today and Haru is not your dad!"

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Kei groaned as she heard Nagisa's voice.

"What're we having for dinner?" He asked the couple as he sat in front of them.

"I thought we could order some stuff in tonight?" Kei suggested as she looked at Haru. He shrugged his shoulders since he was indifferent to what they would eat. He became accustomed to not having mackerel everyday for every meal now.

"Like what?"

"Well, what do you want?" Kei regretted asking that question as Nagisa began to list off everything that he wanted to eat. "Pass me my phone." Nagisa ran to grab the cellphone that was on the kitchen counter, so Kei could call a fast food place.

"Can we come to your practice tomorrow, dad?" Nagisa asked Haru.

"I'm not your dad." He stated.

"Mom! Tell dad that we should come!" Kei looked at Nagisa with a smirk on her face.

"Well if I'm your mom then I can do this!" And with that she grabbed Nagisa's face and began to smother him with kisses as he tried to fight her off.

"Ugh! No! Mom! Dad tell her to stop!"

"I'm not your dad."

"Dad!"

"No."

"Dad!"

"No."

"Haru-chan!"

* * *

Nagisa had left to go home around lunch time and Kei and Haru finally got some time to themselves. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying their Sunday. That night Haru had went for a run while Kei was asleep. When he arrived back he went straight to the bedroom and shook Kei awake.

"Kei."

"Hm? Haru?" Kei rubbed the sleep away form her eyes as she sat up in bed.

"I've been thinking."

"At three in the morning?" She questioned as she looked at him with a sleepy gaze.

"Do you want to have kids?" Kei stayed silent because she was in shock. Where did he get this idea from? Why was he thinking about this?

"W-Why?"

"Because I was watching you and Nagisa and…I want to have kids one day."

"Haru…"

"And I just wanted to see if you wanted kids too." Kei smiled as she looked at the man that was very impulsive. She gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Of course I do, but not right now."

"Would you have kids with me?" Another question that surprised Kei, but she already knew the answer to that question a long time ago.

"Yes, Haru." And with that the couple decided to get some sleep for the rest of the night as they both began to dream as to what their future would hold for the two of them.


	3. I Thought You Never Get Jealous?

Kei continued to feel this urge to punch this girl in the face. She would constantly hang around Haru's swimming team and at first Kei thought she was harmless. Why would she even try to cause trouble? She's probably a fan of the other boys, right? Everyone in the whole university know that Kei and Haru were together and would most likely end up getting married one day. They were the couple that people 'shipped'. So why did she think it was okay for her to come into their lives?

* * *

"Ugh why is she here again?" Kei mumbled to herself as she waited off to the side for Haru. The light brown haired girl with green eyes hung closer to the edge of the pool. Kei glared at the girl that was oddly close to her other half. Haru had emerged from the change room and was ready to head home with Kei, but was stopped when Cho wanted to talk to him. Kei walked over to the two and put on a bright smile as she slipped her hand in Haru's. "Hi Cho! I didn't see you there."

"Hello, Mizuko-san." Cho greeted her politely. Little did Haru know, the two women in front of him were sending daggers to each other via their stares.

"Should we get going, Haru?" The black haired man looked at the woman beside him and gave her a nod.

"Ya." He answered.

"I'll see you later, Nanase-san." Cho waved goodbye to the man that she was infatuated with. Kei was happy with the fact that her and Haru were on a first name basis and that Cho was nowhere near close to having that relationship with Haru.

* * *

Haru had his arm wrapped around Kei's waist comfortably as she stood beside him. Her bright smile was pointed only at Haru as his friends continued to take pictures of the cute couple in front of them. Kei wore a light blue A-line cocktail dress. It was made of satin around the bodes and hugged her curves as it changed into a cute tulle skirt for the bottom that stopped right before her knees. Around the left breast was silver detailing that swirled and curved all the way to the back. On the bottom left side of her tulle skirt the same silver detailing was placed there. Haru wore a matching light blue tie and a white button up shirt with a black blazer and trousers to match. It was the yearly athletic banquet and Haru wanted Kei to come as his date.

"You two are so cute!"

"I want a relationship like that!"

"You two are relationship goals!"

"Thank you." Kei thanked Haru's teammates girlfriends as she giggled at their excitement. Haru kept a firm grip on Kei's hand and felt comforted by the fact that she was with him.

"Nanase-san!" Kei turned around and saw Cho running up to the pair.

"Hi, Cho." Haru greeted the brunette in front of him.

"Do you like my dress?" She twirled around, so she could show off her light green dress. The top was made out of lace and turned into a straight chiffon cut dress that stopped at her knees.

"Sure." Haru didn't have any interest in the dress Cho was wearing – he was just being polite to the girl.

"Your tie looks really nice, but I think it's a little crooked." She went to step closer to him, but that's when Kei finally stepped into the situation.

"Here, let me have a look." As she looked at his tie and lightly placed her hand on the material she smiled up at him. "It looks perfect." She turned to look at Cho. "Thanks for that, but it's perfectly fine, so I think Haru and I should go sit down."

* * *

The black haired girl had enough. Kei managed to walk over to the familiar brunette that was getting to comfortable with her other half that it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't mad at Haru because he never initiated anything between the two, but she was furious with Cho, the girl who didn't know when to stop.

"Cho."

"Oh, Kei. What can I help you with?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kei noticed the baked treats that Cho had cooked for Haru and Kei felt like tripping them out of her hand and throwing them across the room.

"Leave Haru alone. I don't know if you noticed, but he doesn't like you and honestly, you're just really bothering me now, so I want you to leave and never come back." Cho began to laugh at the threat that Kei threw her way, but Haru walked over to the two and grabbed Kei's hand.

"Ready to go?" He simply asked. She nodded her head as she looked up at him.

"Wait, Nanase-san!" Haru looked over at the girl that had been hanging around him recently. "You deserve better than Kei! She's controlling and obsessive. She just threatened me and I can treat you better." Haru looked at her with his trademark bored expression before answering her,

"She didn't threaten you, she just told you the truth. Please, leave me alone and I don't deserve her because she's perfect to me." And with that Haru turned himself and Kei around and began to walk away from Cho. Kei was surprised at what he said because he never says anything like that about her and she just stared up at him in amazement. "I thought you never get jealous?"

"I don't! I'm just protective." She retorted. A small smile came across his face as he heard her say that. "I love you, you know that, right?" He looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, and I love you too." A giant smile crossed her face as they continued to walk home together. "So…I can have mackerel tonight?"


End file.
